Happily Ever After
by Luvbird28
Summary: It is a story mainly featuring established Sherlolly and glimpses of MYTHEA and John/Marry. Sherlock and Molly have a mischeivious twin. Mycroft is there as their favourite "Uncle Croft" - there wont be anything serious/tragic.


Little Beth and Joey were running furiously between the mazes of sofa, kitchen table, chairs and the centre table. Their feats of laughter filled the whole room. "Joey - you can't take this from me - see I am faster than you " - Beth's voice reached almost the highest octave. Molly threw a hopeless glance towards her twins - God! One Holmes was enough for her - now she has three of them! Sherlock was out of town - for a case of course - according to Mycroft's estimation he would be back by tomorrow. Until then, yes, only until then Molly had to save their dear old flat from any major damage!

she sighed and stood up. Then called- Beth Joey come here, Mamma's gonna tell you stories.

The instant reply came from joey who was currently busy fighting with her sister - " stories are boring Mamma"!

Huh! That damned word! She knew it - she knew it - the moment she saw those tiny little heads covered with beatiful black curls and those twinkling blue -green eyes - she knew that she had given birth to two little Sherlocks! Now she has three babies! After their birth, when all the well wishes flooded them, Mummy Holmes secretly whispered into her ear with a smirk," all the best Molly " - now she understood. Every bit of it.

Molly could vividly remember their third birthday - Mycroft and Anthea came with Mark - their five year old, and Alice (John and Mary's) was already there. Mark put chewing gum on alice's hair. "By mistake" of course. And it was her brilliant duo's idea to clean that with vaccuum cleaner! It took almost two months to convince their goddaughter to come over Baker street again! Before they were even born, Sherlock promised Molly that no more experiments in their kitchen and as a gentleman as he is, he kept that. But still things happened - One of their favourite word was somehow "esspeliment"! Molly has no one to blame! Beth was hospitalised once just because Joey with his all brotherly affection made her a sandwich! The only problem was that, he was doing his "esspeliment" by replacing the strawberry jam with strawberry shower gel! It was beyond her imagination, how on this holy earth, these two menaces were managed by none other than her beloved husband!

As Molly was desperately praying for her dear husband to come home the doorbll rang. She sprang from the sofa towards the door - she was about to throw herself to the man outside - but thank god she did not. Very joyful chorus of "uncle Croft - uncle Croft" came from the drawing room. Mycroft Holmes threw a very surprised glance to the white little monsters - completely covered with flour! And then a genuine smile covered the great Mycroft Holmes' face. His eyes were sparkling with glee - wait wait - there was something more - not only the enormous affection he carries for these - this smile definitely had something more hidden behind it! Molly knew that it was next to impossible to read Mycroft Holmes from his expressions but six years - married to a Holmes - you see - you grow a habbit of reading those words hidden beneath those sculpture like face. Molly is not Sherlock - God! No! So no - she cannot read Mycroft as "open book" - but she can surely tell when there is a story to come - and the little girl inside her was now screaming with joy and telling her that this is the moment. So molly approached to the elder Holmes with a welcoming smile and took The Umbrella. Mycroft replied as gentlemanly as ever with a soft smile. And he rested himself on the sofa - Beth immediately made herself comfortable on his lap before Joey could have that position. Molly sat in front of him smiling widely, " tell us the story Mycroft - what is it?" Her voice jigled just like a little girl. Mycroft looked at her little surprised but then he smiled, kissed Beth's head and showed Joey the seat beside him.

Molly loved it when Mycroft tells a story...

 _ **A/N: so this is it. The first chapter of my first ever fmily drama. I admit that all the characters are a bit OOC - but i am writing an established Sherlolly - it has to be a little OOC, is not it? I will definitely appreciate your reviews. Thanks in advance.**_


End file.
